Sunset
by Herz von Silber
Summary: I have come to realize, while I soar, you fall. I try to catch you, but I make you fall,


**Hey guys, so this a sadder story than you're used to out of me. I was listening to Shadow of the Day by Linkin Park, and thought of this. So, without further ado, here's the show!**

_I have come to realize, while I soar, you fall. I try to catch you, but I make you fall,_

"Will, are you ready yet?" Delia said through the door. They were supposed to be having dinner together tonight, but he was taking forever to get ready. How long does it take for one man to get ready? He always avoids being seen anyway, so what's the hold up?

"Uh, yeah, just a minute." From in front of the mirror, he took a deep breath and prepared himself for the night ahead. It was not going to be a good one. He checked over himself one last time, ensured the letter was tucked safely away in his inner pocket, then headed out the door.

"Jeez, took you long enough." Delia said, smiling. She took hold of his hand, and lead him out hte door. He knew it was wrong of him to do so, but he couldn't resist. It was the last time he could ever do it. "You know, I was thinking of eating with my mother and father this evening, too." She said casually, but Will sensed the deeper meaning in the words, and despaired. No! This would not make things any easier.

"Uhh.. Sure, maybe." Will said.

"Were you not wanting to?" she asked innocently.

"Well, actually, I was hoping we could have the night to ourselves, just you and me."

"Oh, alright. Then the Inn probably wouldn't be the best place to dine. How about I pick up something from the kitchens, then we go eat by the cliffs? It's really pretty up there."

"Sure! That's a great idea." Will was relieved. There would be no one around and plenty of cover incase things got too ugly. That was the perfect spot.

* * *

Will barely ate two bites. He was to tensed up with nerves that he couldn't eat. Delia pretended not to notice, but finally got fed up with it all.

"Will, is something wrong?"

"Hmm?"

"You seem really tense. Is something bothering you?"

Will went to deny any awkward feelings, but thought better of it. At the rate he was going, they'd be married by the time he got around to giving her the letter. It was now or never. "Actually, Delia, there is."

It was the way that he said it that first warned Delia. "What that, Will?"

A very- confusing- expression crossed his face. Delia didn't quite know waht it meant, but she didn't like it. He reached over and clasped both her hands in his and stood up. He gazed over the water for a minute, as if deep in thought.

_Oh, come on, get on with it!_ Will told himself as he looked out over the water. Finally, he said, "It's very calm out." Delia looked at him. "On the water. Kind of like the end of a storm, or the beginning."

Now she was scared. It wasn't like Will to act this way. Not like him at all. She went to say something, but something about the expression on Will's face held her silent. It was now deep into sunset; golden light cast deep, unusual shaows about the world. Here, up on the cliff, it was very calm and peaceful. It felt as if they were isolated from the world, and like time itself has stopped for this very moment.

Finally, Will looked at her. It was very different from any other look he had ever given her. It was deep, loving, and something else. Something she couldn't quite recognize. "I have been needing to tell you this. It's- it's very hard, but I think, in time, you'll understand." He reached into the folds of his cloak and pulled out- an envolope. If time was stopped before, it was now frozen solid. All Delia could do was stare at that piece of paper.

Then, ever so slowly, he raised it up and into her open hand. She held it for a minute, simply staring. She desperately wanted to tear it open, but at the same time, felt a numbing terror creep over her. _Please let this be a joke. Please, oh please let it be!_ But it wasn't. She slowly realized Will was talking again. "-and that I don't mean to hurt you by it but, but just, please read it and try to understand."

Slowly, she opened the flap and pulled out a sheet of paper. She lifted up one fold. The first thing that caught her eye was her name.

_Dear Delia,_

She glanced up at Will, but he was gone. There was nothing else to do, and her body seemed to be operating on it's own accord, so she unfolded the rest of the paper. She ever so slowly read the careful script from Will.

_Dear Delia,_

_You know you are the most wonderful person I have ever met. From the first time I set eyes on you, I knew you were no ordinary person. Which is the very reason I am writing this letter._

_Whenever you come around, I feel like I'm seeing the sun for the very first time. I bask in the warm, golden light of you and hope you never leave. When you do, it feels like the final sunset. It leaves me cold and alone. You make me feel like an eagle, soaring high above, and you are my nest, my home, something I can always return to. But now I have come to realize, while I soar, you fall. I try to catch you, but I make you fall, like a storm does to a dove. _

_You musn't take this the wrong way. I have not stopped loving you, it's quite the opposite. Do you remember that night by the river, after you found me with fresh cuts on my arms? Do you remember what you told me? You said, life is like a storm. You see it's overcast gloom, but choose to stay out a little longer, hoping it will blow by you. It comes and rages on, then, when you think it's at it's worst, it calms. The calm assures you, makes you feel alright, but at the same time tense. Then, the worst of it. It will hit you and pound you and destroy all it can, deroying everything all through the night, but clears in time for you to see the sunrise. _

_You are my sunrise. You cleared the storm and brought me back to life. I wish I could stay with you, but I realise that while I do, I bring about a hurricane. You haven't told me so, but I can see it. I am your storm._

_I don't want to hurt you any further, so here it goes: we cannot be together anymore. I am moving back to Redmont at the end of the month. I want to tell you this in person, but I can't. I can't stand to see you sad or upset, so I must deliver this message on paper. _

_You have to understand, I'm not doing this because I'm moving or because I've taken a liking to another. It's not that I've stopped loving you, it's exactly because I love you. _

_I hope that by doing this, I've made you sunrise a little longer._

_Forever yours, Will_

From somewhere within the forest around her came a soft whisper. "I'll always love you."

A sunrise? No, it was sunset.

**Not a happy ending, but I'm not in the happiest of moods. Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
